Retailers are generally limited in the products that can be displayed at any given time by the shelf space available to them. Products often require specialized fixtures to effectively and attractively display the product. Moreover, products are often seasonal, having an in-season period where the product is in high demand and an off-season period where demand for the same product is relatively low. Accordingly, purchase of special fixtures necessary to display such seasonal products is often expensive. Specialized fixtures are only useful for displaying a few products, and must be stored when not in use. Thus, not only does the need to use multiple display fixtures create cost, but it also requires storage space, reducing the amount of space the store can devote to the sales floor and/or inventory. Accordingly, it is important that retailers maximize the space available to them, and purchase fixtures that will be useful for displaying goods throughout the year, and not just in certain seasons.